Her heart, his love
by Igina Kaysler
Summary: Response to WIKTT Marriage Law. WIKTT always equals SSHG. M for later chapters.Updates soon. PreHBP.
1. No news is good news

Well first off I don't own this. It owns me. Wait that didn't make sense. Ummâit's owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I'm just using these characters and they will be returned relatively unharmed by my actions.

This is my reply to the marriage law challenge.

Just so you know I've named the law "lex conventus" which translated means union law.

"Deliberations have started again," Ron said throwing the _Daily Prophet_ back to Hermione. "I just wish the Ministry of Magic would get off this 'lex conventus' they're going on about."

Hermione said nothing of course. She knew much about the law, but she was planning to marry a wizard anyway. 'Does it even really matter,' she though, 'I mean they're just telling me to marry a wizard aren't they?' The matter of the law had been discussed in the _Daily Prophet_ since summer, and it was now October of her final year at Hogwarts.

"Come on Hermione, you can't agree with this? People dictating who you can marry and who you can't?" Ron managed to spit out.

"Ron, you've been going on about this since summer when this whole thing started," Hermione snapped. "I have other things to worry about, like my N.E.W.T.S."

"Ron's right you know," Harry interjected. "Don't you care who you marry? And besides it's not like you're not going to pass the N.E.W.T.S."

"Of course I care, but marrying a wizard is something I want to do anyway, why not a full blood?" Hermione retorted.

Hermione was sure if Draco had been around he would have made a comment about her polluting the pure blood families. That is if he had been within earshot of the comment. Luckily, he was not.

Breakfast continued rather uneventfully. Ron was rather mad at Hermione again for not seeing his point. Hermione, of course, had brought her Transfiguration text in order to look over today's chapter before heading to class.

The day progressed slowly until the most dreaded class of the day, Potions. Not only would the Gryffindors' be in class with Snape and his Slytherins, but they would no doubt lose house points.

By this time Ron was at least speaking with Hermione again. Hermione was just starting to add a frog eye when a student, Ravenclaw judging by the robes, entered and spoke with Professor Snape. Snape glared back, making the student back away cautiously. The Ravenclaw boy then restated his request and exited the room.

"Miss Granger," at the sound of her name everyone turned to look at her, "the gentleman outside the door will escort you to meet with Professor Dumbledore. I daresay this will be the first potion you will fail, and for this disruption 20 points will be taken from Gryffindor."

Hermione rid herself of the potion she was brewing and quickly washed her cauldron. It was not the best job, but the best she could do with the time she had. She could only hope to sneak in later and be able to wash it, that or someone would get detention and do it for her.

She quickly gathered her belongings and exited the classroom. She met the Ravenclaw right outside the classroom and he began to lead her.

Hermione couldn't help but question what was going on, why was she pulled from class? She thought maybe it was a meeting for the Head girl but that idea was squashed when they collected a first year Slytherin.

She walked a little faster and whispered to the Ravenclaw, "Do you know what this is about?"

"Not really," he replied. "I was just told by Professor McGonagall to collect students on a list she had given me and report to the Charms classroom when I had done so. That room is not presently in use."

The students next found a fourth year Hufflepuff, and a third year Gryffindor, and headed towards the Charms classroom.

It was empty, as he had said, except for Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Come in students, have a seat." Dumbledore said in his ever-cheerful voice.

It was only those few students that would be in the meeting. Hermione thought this odd. She looked around at the mix of the six students all seated before Dumbledore.

"I regret to inform all of you that the marriage law has been passed. That means that you few, being muggle born will be directly affected by this law. I am guessing that deliberation is not over and similar laws will be passed to encompass those having one muggle parent as well.

"Now for most of you this means nothing for now. I will just say that when you become of age, you will marry a witch or wizard from a full-blooded family. For those not directly affected by this now, you may return to class. Professor McGonagall will lead you back. Blake and Hermione will need to stay behind."

Hermione and the Ravenclaw stayed seated. She guessed now that he was probably either a sixth or seventh year. They watched as the other students gathered their belongings and left the classroom. She looked at the first year Slytherin girl, surprised that a muggle-born could even get into that house. The house that had everything against "mudbloods" had a student in their house of muggle lineage.

"Miss Granger, according to the ministry, you are already of age. Your name will be sent out to the full-blooded families along with the names of other unmarried muggle-born females. This states that you are available for marriage. Your name will disappear from the list once you are asked by a full-blooded wizard to marry him. Unfortunately, if any full-blooded wizard asks or if a wizard not yet of age, had his father ask for you, then you are to marry them unconditionally."

The Headmaster turned to address the Ravenclaw boy.

"Mr. Jenkins, you will be of age next year. You will be sent a similar list at that time consisting of the names of full-blooded unmarried witches. Any of these witches must accept your proposal."

"Both of you are expected to produce at least one child from the union."

Dumbledore then finished by adding some parting words to the students.

"It is not my enjoyment to announce these laws; it is only my job to enforce them. You may have the afternoon off to think about all I have said."


	2. Just thinking

Hermione left the room quickly. She knew that potions was still in session, yet did not head in that direction. She knew she would possibly have to face repercussions with Snape, but at the moment didn't care. Snape looked forward to any opportunity to take points from Gryffindor house. Beside Malfoy was in that class and she wanted to avoid him for the time being.

'Damned full blood,' Hermione thought. She certainly did not want him to ask her. 'What am I thinking? Why should I think he would ask me?' she thought.

She was sure he would though, and then he'd turn her over to his father to be tortured, or worse killed.

Hermione made her way to the portrait of the fat lady and mumbled the password (fezzelwig) and made her way into her room. She sat on her bed, where Crookshanks lays quietly sleeping near the end.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked Crookshanks. "Maybe Ron was right with this marriage thing, it is a stupid law."

Crookshanks roused slightly and stretched, before going to see what was wrong. He walked up to her, his long bottlebrush tail held high. He gently sat on her lap. Out of habit, she gently petted the cat. He gently purred and curled up. Absentmindedly, she lay down and the cat slipped off her lap. She hoped this would clear mind, but alas it did not. She couldn't get her mind off the law. There were too many thoughts to comprehend them all.

She finally gave up and resumed her sitting position until a knock at the door startled her. It had to be a Gryffindor she deliberated.

"It's Professor McGonagall. May I speak with you in the common room?" the older witch asked.

This had only been the second time; make that the third time Professor McGonagall had been in Gryffindor tower in all of Hermione's years at Hogwarts.

Hermione pushed herself up from her bed and slowly walked to the door, where she met Professor McGonagall.

"Haw are you doing dear?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione shrugged unable to fully tell her emotions.

She was lead to a couch in the common room and took a seat. Professor McGonagall took the seat beside the young woman.

"You've had a long day. The Headmaster asked me to stop by and see how you were taking the law."

Hermione looked at Professor McGonagall and began to cry. Between sobs she managed to say, "What if it's Malfoy!"

"Very true, the Malfoy's are full blooded, but there are other full bloods as well. I'm sure that one of them would be willing to ask you. Even one that may be in your house."

Professor McGonagall took a breath before beginning again. Hermione listened attentively, eyes still read from all of her crying.

"It doesn't have to be Malfoy."

The last phrase made Hermione feel more confident.

"As the Headmaster has stated, I don't think anyone wanted this law in effect. It gives some people no say what so ever about their life and whom they marry. I hate to see the Head Girl like this."

Professor McGonagall stood up.

"I need to get to class. But remember what I said. There are full bloods in Gryffindor house."

McGonagall made her way out of the portrait hole leaving Hermione back to her thoughts.

'What is Professor McGonagall getting at? There's one in my house already that wishes to marry me?'

This idea stuck in Hermione's mind. She threw it around a couple of times. Even going about listing the full bloods in her head. It took her a few minutes but she soon figured it out. She knew that she would still have a bit of a wait before her class returned, and she didn't dare return with Malfoy there. She would just have to wait in the common room for everyone to return.


End file.
